


Along the Way

by shinsein4



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsein4/pseuds/shinsein4
Summary: It was with the grace by which she touched your being that would allow you to move forward. (Just so everyone knows this IS a Mipha x Zelda fic.)





	Along the Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this site. It's like 2 AM and I couldn't sleep because ideas for this would NOT leave me alone. I hope someone enjoys this! I always thought Mipha didn't get anywhere close to enough screen time.

In the beginning it began as something akin to jealousy. You would watch as she spun her trident in dips and curves, dancing around it as if she were born doing so. You would watch as she laid her hands upon others, their wounds closing and their eyes gleaming with adoration for her. 

Later, you would realize that it wasn't jealousy but sheer admiration and a yearning. A yearning to know the delicate grace that was Mipha. 

And it would have just as much to do with your longing as it did with her skills that you acquired her as your champion. You were young and you were stubborn, the spitting image of the mother your father refused to mention. You wondered if your mother had ever felt the true fury of jealousy that overtook you the first time you watched Mipha tend to your knight, the quiet boy an unquestioning patient. 

Perhaps while in the arms of the only actual mother you knew, Urbosa might have warned you to be careful. Because from that point on, you allowed yourself to admit that the thrill of finding ways to come to harm felt good, if only for the chance that Mipha's tender touch grace you next. How unbecoming of the future queen, you'd scold yourself within the darkness of the night, throwing yourself into danger for the simple touch of another. 

You never questioned whether it would come across as odd that you had come to fancy a zora. You don't suppose she did either when the times she spent healing you after your debacles grew into more. You don't suppose Mipha was stupid either, your young affections bashful and as stubborn as your ire. Maybe she had caught on before you had but it didn't matter, not when the slender fingers that brought so much back together brushed locks of hair behind your ear whenever they became untucked. You were smitten and thinking back on it, perhaps quite obvious about it. It wasn't the common, wounded woman who would happen to have a flower on them as they tumbled into Mipha's view.

Yeah, you weren't subtle, but it didn't matter when the tucking of your hair became lingering strokes along your cheek. You wouldn't be able to tell whether it was the babbling of your interests of the local fauna or the stumbling inquiries of Mipha's own interests and the way you sat rapt with attention to her every word that made her fall in return. You think that maybe she was just as enamored with you from the very beginning as you were with her.

You would come to her after your failed trip to pray to the Goddess for your power, sobbing as you admitted that you felt like a broken part of some grand design. She would tell you that you were not alone. She would tell you that the real grace of life lied within those who helped you along the way and not within the end results. 

That would be the night that you'd know what it felt like to be embraced by the object of your affections. That would be the night that you'd discover what Mipha's lips felt like and how the taste of them reminded you of jumping into the crisp water of her Domain. 

It was from that point that you became no stranger to the feeling of her untied affection, both of your infatuations flowing freely. 

It lasted so shortly.

When Ganon bid every single machine you had against you, you realized just how bitter life could become. You would try to stride onward, allowing Link to drag you back up as you both ran. You would not forget the feeling that frosted your very bones as you watched Vah Ruta fall. You would not forget the sound of Her shriek as you ran. You did not try.

You could not hope to even try to forget as your knight died in your arms. You could not hope to forget as you watched the door to the shrine encompassing his corpse shut with a wet slam. You could not hope to forget as you kept Ganon under your chains, sealing him within your castle. You wished you could forget that you failed everyone.

For 100 years you existed alongside a demon, memories of the deaths of your friends haunting your every moment, memories of Mipha. Hope seered in your very soul as your knight returned, hope that perhaps things would return to how they should be. Hope for Her.

And when he freed you from your hell and you fell before him, weary and broken, knowing that things would not ever be the same, her words rang through you. They rang through you as Link helped you up every single day thereafter. You knew now that the grace of life was with those who are with you along the way. You knew that you would not be okay for a long time but that there would be those who would help you.

Along the way.


End file.
